List Of Minor Characters (2010s)
For other characters listed by decade, see List Of Minor Characters (2000s), List of minor characters (1990s), and List Of Minor Characters (1980s). For Characters that are mentioned, see List Of Characters That Are Mentioned. 'Aiden Jennings 2 (deceased)' In 2015, Aiden Jennings has an imposter (also known as Faux Aiden) that was hired by Andre DiMera to kill Hope Brady on her wedding night. He was later shot and killed by Bo Brady during a struggle. 'Arnold Fennigan (deceased)' Arnold Fennigan, also known as Rafe Hernandez 2, was played by Galen Gering, and was a man that Stefano gave plastic surgery to look like Rafe Hernandez. His job was to break up Rafe and Sami. As Rafe, Arnold was rude, obnoxious, and sleazy. He hit on various women much to their disgust. Arnold ended up killing Fay Walker when she overheard him talking with Stefano and EJ. Arnold was eventually defeated by Sami and Rafe and incarcerated. He made a deal to testify against Stefano and EJ, but some prisoners thought Arnold was Rafe and beat him to death. 'Ben Walters ' Dr. Ben Walters, played by Ty Treadway from September 2010-February 2011, is a specialist brought in by Stefano DImera on to handle E.J.'s case, after he was shot in the head by Sami Brady. Ben dates Jennifer Horton for awhile, until he is sent to prison for participating in the illegal trafficking of organs. 'Blanca' Blanca is played by Ximena Duque and set to debut sometime in May 2016. 'Clark Bernard (deceased)' Clark is played by Josh Burrow in May 2016. Clark arrives in Salem looking for Summer Townsend who owes him money. Brady Black pays Clark back, and orders him to leave Summer alone. Clarke doesn't listen and comes back. He kisses Summee, and she pushes him away. Clark trips and falls, hitting his head on try coffee table. Clark dies instantly, and Dario Hernandez helps Summer hide the body. 'Clint Chessir (deceased)' Clint Chesshir, was played by Lucas Kerr from January 16th,- April 29th 2015. Theresa Donovan met Clint one night when she went out drinking with Anne Milbauer. Desperate to forget her ex, Theresa hopped into a new relationship with Clint. However, their meeting was no accident. Kristen DiMera hired Clint to keep track of Theresa and make sure that she never remembered what happened the night Kristen stole Theresa's embryo. So, Clint would report back to Dr. Mandrake, who performed the procedure on Theresa, after each date with her. Mandrake ordered Clint to get blood samples from Theresa and Brady to see if either was a bone marrow match for the baby. Clint drugged them both and took vials of blood. He returned the blood to Kristen for testing. It turns out that Theresa was a match. So, Clint returned to Salem to bring Theresa to Italy. He told her that he had come into a bunch of money and wanted to take her on an grand vacation. Theresa believed him and went along. But, as soon as they got to Kristen's castle in Italy, Theresa was drugged and taken to prep for the transfer. While Mandrake took Theresa, Clint went down to the basement to watch Brady Black and Melanie Jonas, who had showed up at the castle and taken prisoner. But, Brady and Melanie had managed to loosen their restraints. Brady and Clint struggled over the gun. It went off. And Clint fell to the ground dead. 'Daphne' Daphne, played by Alisha Boe from November 4 2014-October 2 2015 is Paige Larson's new best friend. She replaced Marybeth after the actress left the show. Daphne was the opposite of Marybeth, and always supported Paige's relationship with J.J. Deveraux. Daphne was last seen at Paige's funeral after she had been murdered. 'Derrick' Derrick, played by Spencer Neville from December 9 2014-August 12 2015, is a bellboy that works at a motel in Salem. He was bribed by Nicole Walker to give her access to Serena Mason's room. Derek later begged Serena not to rat him out, and she agreed. He flirted with Paul Narita while he was staying there, and they became friends. 'Detective Hayes' Detective Hayes is played by Lamont Thompson and first appears in scenes with Steve Johnson, looking for a on the run Joey Johnson and Jade Michaels. 'Dirk' Dirk is played by Reiley McClendon in 2016 and first introduced as a friend of Jades when her and Joey are on the run and hiding at her aunt Simone's commune. Jade appears to be flirting with Dirk, which makes Joey uncomfortable. Dirk later brands Joey and Jade with a scorpion shaped burn that signified their acceptance into the commune. 'Dr. Robinson' Dr. Robinson is played by Anne Marie Johnson and first appeared April 26, 2016. Dr. Robinson is Abigail Deverauxs psychiatrist. 'Dr. Wright' Dr. Wright is played by Aaron Lustig and set to debut in September 2016. 'Hal Michaels' Hal is the father of Joey Johnsons girlfriend Jade He is played by Real Andrews and set to debut May 12, 2016. Steve contacted Hal to get an idea of where Joey and Jade may have ru off to, but Hal said he didn't know where they would have went. 'Helena Tasso (deceased)' Helena Tasso, played by Arianne Zucker in flashbacks and photos in 2016, was the fiancé of Victor Kiriakis. Helena's family was wealthy, and Deimos Kiriakis suspected Victor didn't love her and only married her for her families connections. Helena had a relationship with Deimos and they seemed to really love each other. When Victor found out about the affair, he confronted Helena about it. Helena tripped and died by hitting her head on a rock. When Victor couldn't revive her, he went to get the paramedics. Deimos saw Helena, and when the paramedics pronounced Helena dead, Victor accused Deimos of killing her. Years later, Victor met a woman named Nicole Walker, who bore a striking resemblance to Helena. The story about Helena finally was revealed in 2016 when Deimos came to Salem to get revenge on Victor. When Deimos discovered Victor and Nicole were married, he was sure it was because of her resemblance to Helena. 'Henry' Henry, played by Zak Henri since December 2015, is a friend of Ciara Brady, Claire Brady, Joey Johnson, Theo Carver, and Chase Jennings. He later approached Paul Narita and asked for advice on how to come out as gay. Henry attended the prom with Claire Brady. 'Hiro Narita' Hiro's grandson, Paul Narita, was an all-star pitcher who came to Salem for rotator cuff surgery. While there, Paul became the subject of a magazine article, written by Will Horton. During the course of the interview, Will began to suspect Paul was gay. But Paul wasn't quite ready to come out. In addition to fearing repercussions of a professional athletic locker room, Paul worried that his proud, Japanese grandfather would be hurt by the news. So, before the article was published, Paul called his mom and grandfather to tell them the news personally. Hiro was immediately supportive. He told Paul that he was proud of him and loved him. 'Ignatius Mandrake' Ignatius Mandrake, portrayed by Sal Landi, is a doctor that works for Kristen DiMera. He stole Theresa Donovan's embryo and implanted it into Kristen on Kristen's orders. He also sent Clint to Salem to spy on Theresa. When Theresa was captured, Mandrake planned to inject with her something to out her to sleep, so he he could take what he needed from her. Theresa got her memory back about being pregnant, and fought back; jabbing the needle into Mandrake's chest, causing him to lose consciousness. 'Jane Smith ' Warden Jane Smith, played by Stacy Haiduk (September-October 2010), and Gina Gallego (October 2010-February 2011), was the warden of the prison that Hope Brady was imprisoned him. On the surface Jane, seemed warm and inviting, but she was secretly working for Stefano DiMera. She had Lee, an inmate. kill prisoners, and then their organs would be donated to Salem Hospital. Hope uncovered the warden's plot and, with help from Bo Brady and Jennifer Horton, managed to put a stop to it. Jane was arrested and offered less prison time for the name of her boss. Fearing Stefano's wrath, Jane implicated Ben Walters as the mastermind. 'Jeremiah' Jeremiah, played by Greg Jackson from June 27 2014-May 27 2015, worked for Clyde Weston. He comes to Salem once in awhile to visit Clyde. Jeremiah menaced Jordan Ridgeway until Chad DiMera showed up. Jeremiah killed Miguel to cover up Clyde's involvement in EJ DiMera's death. Jermiah primarily handled Clyde's operations in Papa Bluff, and his current status is unknown even after Clyde's arrest. 'Joseph Bernardi (deceased)' Detective Joeseph "Joe" Bernardi, played by Anthony Tyler Quinn in 2013, was a dirty cop on Stefano DiMera's payroll, and was said to be good friends with Rafe Hernandez. Stefano used Bernardi to secure the evidence of Will shooting EJ and later had Bernardi sneak into Rafe's room and "cut it off" to pay him back for sleeping with Kate Roberts. As Bernardi stood over Rafe ready to do his task, he was shot back in the back by Sami and later died. Sami was accused of murder, but it was later discovered that a nurse, on Stefano's payroll, killed him so he couldn't implicate Stefano. 'Judge Karen Fitzpatrick' Judge Fitzpatrick was played by Marsha Clark from 2003-10. She is set to return in November of 2016. 'Kyle Southern (deceased)' Kyle Southern played by Michael Cardelle in 2015, was a drug dealer that worked for Clyde Weston. He was a friend of Bev Walters and met JJ Deveraux through her. Kyle wanted JJ to become part of the drug dealing operation because of JJ's past affiliation with drugs, and JJ accepted Kyle's offer. Kyle also took a romantic interest in Paige Larson. Kyle is eventually killed by Clyde. 'Liam Frasier (deceased)' Liam Frasier, played by Mark Collier from December 18 2013-May 6 2014, is a Pharmecutical Representative and old high school friend of Justin Kiriakis, who dated Jennifer Horton briefly, until she broke up with him and reunited with Daniel Jonas. Liam has now become obsessed with Jennifer and tried to break her and Daniel up by framing him for a drug Addicton. When Nicole threatened to expose Liam's deciet, He blackmailed her with evidence that she had destroyed evidence that would prove Eric Brady was drugged by Kristen DiMera. When that didn't work, Liam held Jennifer and Nicole hostage. The two women managed to escape and Daniel showed up. He and Liam struggled and Liam ended up getting impaled on a sharp root. He died soon after. 'Madeline Peterson-Woods (deceased)' Judge Madeline Peterson-Woods, played by Jessica Tuck from May-July 2010, was the mother of Chad DiMera and wife of District Attorney Charles Woods. She used to work as a call girl for Stefano DiMera alongside Kate Roberts. Madeline died after falling down a flight of stairs during an argument with her Chad. Charles blamed Chad for Madeline's death. but her official cause of death by a brain anneuyrism. 'Marge Bernardi' Marge Bernardi, played by Elizabth Roberts in 2013, was the crazed widow of Joe Bernardi. She believed Sami Brady had intentionally murdered Joe, and was determined to see her pay. When Sami was acquitted, Marge dropped off her and Joe's son Timmy with her parents. She went to the engagement party of Sami and EJ DiMera, and tried to shoot him. Chad DiMera was shot instead, and Marge was arrested for attempted murder. At first, Marge was sorry that she shot Chad, but changed her mind when she learned he was a DiMera. 'Marybeth' Marybeth (played by Alex Shipp from March 10-October 23 2014) is Paige Larson's ex-best friend, who hates J.J. Deveraux. She recently assisted Paige's mother, Eve Donovan, to break up Paige and J.J., but it didn't work. Mary Beth wanted to protect Paige from J.J. because she was afraid that he'd hurt Paige. Mary Beth eventually left Salem. 'Meredith Jennings (deceased)' Meredith Jennings, was played By Julie Tolivar from February 11-17th 2015 is the deceased wife of Aiden Jennings who appears in flashbacks and a video. Its first believed that Aiden killed Meredith, but via flashbacks, its proven that she struggled to get her gun away from her toddler (Chase Jennings) and accidentally shot herself to death. 'Percy Ruggles' Percy Ruggles, played by Ian Patrick from November 26 2013-May 2 2014 is an eccentric bird watcher, who saw Gabi Hernandez, Sami Brady, and Kate Roberts dump Nick Fallon into the river. He took pictures and rescued Nick from the river. He then continued to assist Nick in all of his schemes, until EJ paid him off to leave town. 'Rory' Rory, played by Kevin Riggins from May 13 2013-August 4 2015, is one of J.J. Deveraux's best friends who do drugs. Rory and his brother helped J.J. bust Theresa Donovan for blackmailing J.J. On March 16, 2016 , Rory was payed by Deimos Kiriakis to deliver him a potentially lethal drug. 'Roxanne Trenton' Roxanne is one of J.J.'s friends from his years at boarding school in London. In winter 2015, J.J. called her to help him with a scheme. She came to Salem and J.J. told her that he needed her to pretend to be his girlfriend so that his ex-girlfriend would stop trying to find out who he had cheated with. Reluctantly, Roxanne agreed. However, Roxanne quickly found herself on the end of Eve Larson's wrath. It turned out that Eve was the woman J.J. was cheating with and now she was jealous of Roxanne. Not wanting to deal with the madness, Roxanne returned to Chicago and back to school at Loyola. 'Seth Malcolm (deceased)' Seth Malcolm, played by Adam Leadbeater in December 2015, was a man that was affiliated with the people that kidnapped and tortured Bo Brady. Hope Brady had him brought into the Salem PD, since he matched the site has she had gotten, but she didn't have enough evidence to charge Malcolm with a crime. Seth is eventually killed and hope becomes the number one suspect in his murder. Determined, Hope kidnapped Malcolm, and tried to torture him for information. Malcolm escaped and was later killed in the park by an unknown assailant. Hope later confessed to killing Malcolm in self-defence, so she could hide the fact that she murdered Stefano DiMera. John Black later discovered that Deimos Kiriakis had contact with Malcolm. 'Simone' Simone is the sister of Hal Michaels, and the aunt of Joey Johnson's girlfriend Jade. According to Simone, she and Hal have two other brothers, who she apparently despises. This makes it perfect for Jade when she and Joey run away to the commune, and Simone allows them to stay as long as they want, as long as they pull their weight. Simone feels the US is corrupt, and only serves the wealthy. She tells Joey they do whatever it takes to survive, and don't apologize. Joey was uncomfortable wirh commiting robbery, so Simone said they will find something else for him to do. Simone is later confronted by Steve Johnson, who is looking for Joey. After arguing with Steve, Simone ordered two teenagers to find a "man wearing a black eyepatch", and said she wanted him gone "any means necessary". The cops later showed up, and told Simone they have traded a string of robberies to her convent. Simone denied it, but the police knew about the scorpion shape burns. The police prepared to arrest Jade when Joey came into the room and said he committed those robberies. Kayla Brady and John Black showed at the convent, looking for Joey. Jade and Simoen said he had been arrested, and Kayla scoped Jade and Simone for their life choices. Simone taunted Kayla about how she was holding Steve and Joey back. 'Tori Narita' Tori Narita is the mother of Paul Narita. When she was younger, she worked for Stefano DiMera and had a relationship with John Black. Tori left Salem pregnant, and have birth to a son. She named him Pauo and raised him in Japan with her parents. Paul grew up to be famous baseball played, and his family was so proud of him; but an injury made it so that Paul had to retire. Tori was stunned when Paul revealed he was gay, but she was still loved him nonetheless. Tori came to Salem to visit Paul, and was stunned to see Marlena Evans. She did her best to avoid John and Marlena. Marlena's grandson, Will Horton, realized that Paul's father was in Salem when he found a picture of Tori at the DiMera boathouse. This led Will to assume Paul was Stefano's son. He tried to blackmail Tori into getting Paul to leave Salem. It was eventually revealed that Paul was John's son. 'Vargas ' Vargas, played by Sean Douglas from February 8 - August 22 2013, is an acquaintance of Nick Fallon's from prison, who protected Nick while he was in prison. Vargas comes to Salm and gets a job working for the church. He threatens Nick into making him money, but later changes his mind and becomes a friend of Nick's. Vargas almost sleeps with Nicole Walker until he realizes she has feelings for Eric Brady. Vargas later hooks up with Theresa Donovan, who has illegal drugs and he lends up getting arrested and going back to prison in Theresa's place 'Zoe Browning' Zoe Browning (played by Miranda Mayo from August 14, 2014 to July 9, 2015) is the editor of Sonic's Magazine. She used to be the editor of TruVista Magazine, which was owned by Titan. Victor Kiriakis had her hire Will Horton to write a tell all about Sami Brady's triumph over EJ DiMera. The article was success, but Zoe was fired from TrueVista. She joined Sonix's Magazine, and hired Will to work at Sonix's Magazine. Sonix was later purchased by DiMera Enterprises, and Zoe started flirting with her boss, Chad DiMera. Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Characters of the 1980s Category:Characters of the 1990s Category:Characters of the 2000s Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Characters of the 1960s Category:Deceased Characters